staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 lutego 1993
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Dziecko szczęścia" - film fab. prod.polskiej (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Opowieści Dziwnoluda 13.00 "Sztuka świata zachodniego": (12) " Słabość rozumu. Namiętne oko" 13.30 Powtórka z historii 14.05 Za i przed klauzulą - Pańskie psy 14.35 Teatr Telewizji 15.25 Czytane inaczej 15.30 My - Ewa Lipska - widowisko poetyckie 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 A vista - quiz muzyczny 16:50 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Na wariackich papierach" (21) - serial prod. USA 18.15 Akademia Zdrowego Ciała 18.40 Laboratorium - Światło lasera 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki", "Trzy Smoki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport: mecz piłki nożnej 22.00 Reportaż 22.30 Piosenki z "Kanału 5" 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 23.05 Jutro w programie 23.10 "Najważniejszy dzień życia": "Broda" - film TP 0.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Przygody Hucka Finna"(8): "Huck ucieka z domu" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" (274) - serial prod. USA 9.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język angielski (17) 10.30 Język niemiecki (17) 11.00 Na życzenie - Klasztory polskie 11.30 "A ty mnie na wyspy szczęśliwe prowadź... spotkanie z Haliną Szymulską 15.00 Powitanie 15.05 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Studio Sport: Gem, set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Przygody Hucka Finna" (8): "Huck ucieka z domu" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej (powt.) 17.20 Ekostres: Płacić, ale komu? 17.35 Od pierwszego do pierwszego - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.35 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 19.00 Jacek Kasprzyk w koncercie jubileuszowym 20.00 "Don Kichot" (2) - serial prod. hiszpańskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Mikołaj Gogol- "Obywatel Cz. w podróży" (wg "Martwych dusz") 23.05 "Skrzynka kontaktowa. Poligon Łambinowice" - film dok. 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Zakończenie programu TV Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.30 TVL proponuje 18.35 Bajkowa poczta i film Królik Bugs 18.55 TVL proponuje 19.00 Gorąca linia - magazyn interwencyjny 19.20 TVL proponuje 19.25 Gdzie są dwaj, albo trzej - film dok. 20.10 Literatura i film Dolina Issy 21.45 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 21.55 Jutro w programie 22.00 Zakończenie programu PolSat 16.30 Program dnia 16.35 Filmy animowane dla dzieci z serii: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 16.45 Fear No Evit - film prod. USA, 1980 r. 18.15 Don Kichot (odc. 10) - hiszp. serial anim. 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczoru 23.20 Poszukiwany: żywy lub martwy - (odc. 12) 23.45 Wyjście awaryjne - film prod. polskiej, 1982 r. 1.10 Pożegnanie Sky One 6.00 D. J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci. Interesujące filmy przygodowe 9.40 Show kukiełkowe 10.30 The Pyramide Game - telegra 11.00 Strike it rich - telequiz 11.30 Piękni i bogaci - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Falcon Crest - serial obyczajowy 14.00 E Street - opera mydlana 14.30 Another World - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Santa Barbara 15.45 Maude - serial 16.15 The new Leave it to Beaver - serial 16.45 D. J. Kat Show - blok programowy dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: The next Generation 20.00 Alf - serial komediowy produkcji USA 20.30 Więzy rodzinne - serial komediowy produkcji USA 21.00 S.I.B.S - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Okrągły stół - serial obyczajowy produkcji USA 22.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial polic. USA 23.30 Studs - telezabawa 0.00 Star Trek The next Generation MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - poranny program Rebeki de Ruvo 10.00 Paul King prezentuje 13.00 Program Simone - clipy, clipy... 16.00 Największe hity. Dziś także: Guns n'Roses 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy z Pip Dann w kinie 17.30 Wiadomości MTV 17.45 3 From 1 18.00 Prawdziwy świat - 8 odc. serialu MTV 18.30 Premiery Pip Dann i nowości 20.00 Zadzwoń do MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 Paul McCartney - program specjalny. Stare i nowe przeboje 22.00 Największe hity 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości MTV 23.45 3 From 1 0.00 Post modern 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap w MTV 4.00 Videoclipy nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 9.00 Owen Marshall - serial USA 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial famil. USA 10.30 Cena jest gorąca 11.00 Ryzykowne! - gra 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial famil. USA 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.00 Ostry dyżur - serial lekarski USA 15.00 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem - serial komed. USA 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. młodz. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - mag. 19.45 Dobre, złe czasy - niem. serial famil. 20.15 Moja macocha jest kosmitką - komedia film. USA 22.15 Stern TV 23.15 Gottschalk 0.00 Akurat Alaska! - serial USA 1.00 Okropnie miła... 1.40 Kto tu jest szefem 2.10 Hans Meiser 3.05 Explosiv 3.30 Morderstwo to jej hobby 4.20 Dobre, złe czasy 5.10 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 Magazyn regionalny 6.00 Dzień dobry - tv śniadaniowa 8.55 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial famil. USA 9.45 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obycz. USA 10.30 Jak nocny złodziej - film austr. 11.55 Herrmann 12.25 Koło fortuny 13.05 Bawarczyk na Rugii - serial 13.55 Młodzi i namiętni 14.45 Sąsiedzi - serial 15.10 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial 16.00 Trio o czterech pięściach - serial 16.55 5 razy 5 - quiz 17.25 Idź na całość! 18.00 Magazyn region. 18.30 "dran" - sport 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 Serce jest atutem 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Ojciec potrzebuje kobiety - odc. pilotowy nowego serialu niemieckiego 22.05 Schreinemakers 0.00 Atak ogniowy - serial przyg. USA 0.50 Trio o czterech pięściach - serial 1.40 AKUT - afery, analizy... 2.20 Program na jutro 2.25 Teletekst Pro 7 6.00 Trick 7 - dla dźieci 7.55 Parker Lewis nie mógł zaginąć - serial kom. USA 8.25 Hartowie w akcji - serial detektyw. 9.20 Opiekunka - kom. USA - powt. 11.15 Ulice San Francisco - serial krym. 12.10 Bill Cosby Show - serial kom. USA 12.40 Kolt na wszelkie okazje - serial sens. 13.30 Łowcy - film sens. USA - powt. 15.20 Hartowie w akcji - serial detektyw. 16.10 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.00 Parker Lewis nie mógł zaginąć - serial kom. USA 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial kom. USA 19.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial krym. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Dick van Dyke: Dom przy ulicy Sycamore - serial krym. USA 22.05 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 23.00 Wydział specjalny 0.55 Max Headroom 3.20 Przypadki Harry'ego Foxa 4.05 Mój skarb z Tyrolu - niem. fr. film obycz. 3sat Zeit Bild: 9.00. 13.00, 22.00 9.30 Wetter-Panorama 13.10 Mag. południowy ORF 13.45 Kultura (powt.) 14.15 "Am Anfang war der Wind... - muz. dęta. 15.00 Georg Lohmeier Koniglich Bayerisches Amtsgericht - spektakl teatr 15.25 Szwajc. muzyka dęta 16.25 In Vite Vita - wino i kultura 17.00 Mini-ZiB wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Michel aus L(inneberga - serial dla dzieci 17.35 Adwokat - serial 18.00 Obrazki ze Szwajcarii 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Studio 3 SAT - wywiad 19.30 Do rzeczy - magazyn 20.00 Pawlakowie - serial 20.45 Popielec artystów 21.40 Kulturjournal mag. kult., 21.51 Sportzeit wiadomości sport. 22.00 Czas w obrazach 22.25 Agentka finansowa - jap. film. fab. cz. 2 0.25 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. infor. 0.50 3 SAT Schlagzeilen ScreenSport 8.00 Koszykówka - liga niemiecka - relacja ze spotkań 10.00 Sporty samochodowe Grand Prix w Makao 11.00 Hokej na lodzie - turniej w Szwecji. Szwecja - Czechy 12.30 Golf - Maroko - Open 13.30 Kręgle - mężczyźni - turniej w USA 14.30 Sporty samochodowe; Ciężarówki 15.00 Boks - mistrzostwa 17.00 Sporty samochodowe. Wyścigi na lodzie we Francji oraz rajd Paryż - Dakar 18.30 Kręgle - panie 19.30 Kickboxing 20.30 Piłka nożna. Liga francuska 21.30 Sporty samochodowe 22.00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 1994 r. w USA 0.00 Golf 0.15 Koszykówka NBA Eurosport 9.00 Piłka ręczna - Francja - Szwajcaria 10.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie. Puchar Świata w stylu wolnym 11.00 Kombinacja norweska. Mistrzostwa Świata w Falun, Szwecja - skoki w konkurencji drużynowej 16.00 Piłka nożna - Eurogoals - magazyn tygodniowy 17.00 Tenis ATP - turniej mężczyzn w Rotterdamie, Holandia 19.00 Kombinacja norweska. Mistrzostwa Świata w Falun, Szwecja - wyniki dnia 20.00 Koszykówka - mecz w ramach Mistrzostw College'ów USA 21.30 Wiadomości - aktualne wydarzenia, rezultaty i reportaże z całego świata 22.00 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata USA, 1994 r. 23.30 Kombinacja norweska MŚ w Falun, Szwecja 0.30 Wiadomości